Axel's day of fun
by SapphireElric
Summary: Axel is bored. Roxas is nearby. Axel senses the perfect opportunity to have some fun. Akuroku yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Rated M to be on the safe side for some language and sexual references.


**_Author's Note: Okay, so I haven't written anything for a while, and I'm sorry I've been away for so long. However, I have this story and one other on the way. The other story is currently a competition entry on deviantArt. It's called "Lift me up" and is another Kingdom Hearts story. That one is a Zemyx, this one is Akuroku. Basically, Axel having some fun with pickup lines. The original pickup lines come from ArtChick94 on deviantArt, and there are more on her account._**

**_Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Kingdom Hearts? If I did, it would be filled with Zemyx, Akuroku, Soriku, XigXal, XemSai, Marlxene and many other couples like that._**

Axel walked over to Roxas and sat down next to him. "How do you feel today Roxas?"  
"Fine" He replied casually.  
"I asked how you felt, not how you looked!" Axel replied, smiling innocently whilst letting his hands wander down to Roxas' bottom. Roxas blushed, slapped Axel's hands away and abruptly left. Axel blinked in surprise; never had Roxas hesitated to use his keyblades when Axel had attempted to chat Roxas up in this manner before. Axel smirked: today was going to be fun for him; hell for Roxas.

~*~

About half an hour later, Axel managed to catch up with Roxas in the corridor. He smirked inwardly, now was the perfect time to put his plan in action.

"Roxas you have a beautiful smile. It's a shame that's not all you're wearing." Axel called after Roxas. He turned, unable to conceal his blush, but Axel saw he was livid.

"What the F**K is wrong with you today?!?!?!" Roxas shouted at Axel before he opened a portal and ran away. Axel blinked. That wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. Oh well, he always had the rest of the day to provoke Roxas into having fun the bouncy bed way.

~*~

A few hours later, and all seemed forgiven. Axel and Roxas were sitting on the sofa (Roxas was sitting on Axel's lap as he claimed "Axel makes a comfortable chair"), watching TV in a comfortable silence until...

"I wish the word of the days was legs." Axel said dreamily.

"And why the hell is that?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Because I'd love to spread the word!" Axel said cheerfully.

"Ugh! You're so disgusting at times you know that? What the hell is with you toda-"Roxas was cut off when he felt a rubbing sensation on his bottom.

Roxas blushed, slapped Axel around the face and stormed off. Axel blinked, the stinging sensation in his cheek being a painful reminder of a chat up line that went horribly wrong. However, about ten minutes later, Roxas walked back into the room. Axel waved his finger motioning Roxas to come over to him. He came.

"Look Roxas, I just made you come with one finger, imagine what I could do with the rest of my body!" Roxas blushed an adorable shade of red and ran away in embarrassment. Axel smirked, his pick up lines were now starting to have the desired effect on poor, unsuspecting Roxas.

~*~

At dinner, Roxas was sat by the seat usually filled by a certain redhead. Roxas couldn't help but wonder what on Earth the Flurry of Dancing Flames was up to

Axel walked up behind Roxas and wrapped his arms around his waist and placed his chin on his head. "Roxas… I think you father was a baker…"

"Why the hell would you say that? I have no father-" Roxas replied

"Because Roxas…" Axel answered removing his arm from his waist. "You've got a nice set of buns" he said while rubbing his hand up and down his bottom. Roxas squeaked in surprise, blushing like crazy.

"Axel!" Roxas chastised, slapping at his hand. Axel smiled and moved his hand back to Roxas' waist. Roxas gave Axel a warning glare and Axel gave him an innocent look as if to say 'As if I'd do anything like that'. Roxas then seemed satisfied and continued eating.

Halfway through the meal, Axel decided he'd let Roxas get away with no more comments for long enough.

"Roxas, I love your legs so much I'm going to name them!" Axel gestured cheerfully.

"You're sick." Roxas responded wearily.

"Ok, this one's Christmas and this one's New Years, can I see you in between holidays?"

"Ewww! What the Hell?!" He yelled, slapping him across the face and storming out of the room. All the other organization members looked towards the source of the commotion and saw Axel with a big red handprint on his face. Simultaneously, they rolled their eyes and returned to their meal.

~*~

Once dinner was over, Axel knocked on Roxas' door. He opened it and allowed Axel in.

"Roxas if I could rewrite the alphabet I would put U and I together, and U in between F and CK." Axel smiled cheerily. Roxas blushed but shut the door and locked it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Demyx and Zexion were snuggled up together, when from above them they heard continuous thumps. They groaned in unison, knowing that Axel and Roxas were now participating in the bouncy bed game.


End file.
